


Lumberjack Fantasies

by 10milesfromhome



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10milesfromhome/pseuds/10milesfromhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my headcanon is that Virgil is a raging Bisexual. Only Scott really knows and Virgil has kind of been in the closet during his time with International Rescue. Kayo finds him in the living room one day and Virgil decides to confide in her about his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumberjack Fantasies

Virgil had always been different from his brothers. He’d seen the way Scott was with the girls in school and how John wanted nothing to do with them. However Virgil, while still quite the ladies man, was never happier than when he was hanging around with the art students from Scott’s year. One of them became his first crush and all Virgil could remember is the guy’s penchant for wearing this faded red and blue plaid shirt.

Since then, it was just about all Virgil wore. Even on Tracy Island, the family home and central hub of International Rescue, he was constantly wearing these lumberjack shirts despite the tropical weather. John always thought it bizarre though Scott didn’t seem to mind so much. The most teasing he got was from Kayo and Gordon (though his younger brother didn’t exactly have much to say on the subject. Virgil had needed a dose of Aspirin after seeing the contents of Gordon’s wardrobe to stop his eyes from hurting).  
Virgil was sat cross-legged on the curved sofas in the living room, doodling in his sketch pad - though his doodles were another man’s masterpiece - when Kayo walked in. 

“Hey Lumberjack, didn’t realise you were out of your room.”  
“Hey, Kayo” he responded, setting down his pad and pencil “yeah I figured I’d get some air.”  
“Well the air is still outside those windows, not in here” she chuckled before wandering over and sitting down beside him.

Virgil had known Kayo since they were toddlers and she was his sister in all but blood. He had watched her grow into the beautiful woman she was now; fierce and feisty but with a good heart. He had seen her spar with Scott and win hands down. Her hazel eyes shone so brilliantly Virgil used to think that they were stars.

“So what are you drawing?”  
“Oh, umm… nothing, its nothing. Just, y’know, doodling.”

Kayo shot him a dubious look.

“Virgil, I would have to practice every day for quite some time to reach the level your doodles are at.”

Virgil just sniggered. Even though he had a degree in Fine Art, he was never convinced that his drawings were that good. There just always seemed to be imperfections. Still, the compliment was appreciated.

“Well it’s all just natural talent, y’know?” he replied in a cock-sure tone and smiled when Kayo rolled her eyes.  
“Come on then, let’s have a little look” she said, reaching for pad. Virgil snatched it away from her with lightning speed, a look of panic flashing across his face.  
“No. You can’t.”  
“Okay, okay. Calm down. What the hell’s gotten into you?” Kayo’s voice was laced with concern and bewilderment “You’re never usually like this what you draw. What’s so different this time?” She crossed her arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow in a gesture of expectation.

“I… I…” Virgil’s words had abandoned him. Should he tell her? No one in the family really knew. They were both in their mid-twenties, it’s not like they were kids anymore. But he could still see the memory of the first time he got beaten for kissing another guy in public. She wouldn’t react like that… would she? Should he lie about it? Make something up?  
In the end, he held out the pad for her, defeat plastering his face. He turned away. Her reaction was not something he wanted to see. The sound of pages being carefully flicked was drowned out by the drumming of his heartbeat, loud in his ears. Virgil tucked his head between his knees, trying to fold himself into a ball and wait for the earth to rise up and swallow him. Instead a pair of soft hands touched his shoulders pulling him into a hug.

“You should have told me sooner” Kayo said softly “you’re still like a brother to me, Virgil.”

At that moment, all the panic and fear erupted from Virgil in a flood of sobs and tears. Kayo held him close and let him expel it all. Once he’d finished heaving from the release and relief, she propped him up.

“So why did you hide it? I always thought you like girls” she had a guilty look about her,as if she felt bad for thinking it. Virgil shook his head.  
“I do like girls. I just like guys too… maybe more so, I don’t know. I just know that I like them both.”  
“So you’re bisexual?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“But why didn’t you tell anyone?”  
Virgil sighed, his shoulder slumped as he leaned back on the sofa.  
“I don’t know. Dad was always so stern and such a man’s man, y’know? I just didn’t want to let him down. Plus I did get bullied for it a couple times in school.”  
“Didn’t Scott say anything?”  
“No. It was after he’d left. It’s also when I started hitting the gym more too. Figured if someone had a problem with it and wanted to fight then I’d better give myself a chance of winning.”

They sat and talked for about half an hour, Kayo listening intently to all of Virgil’s stories about school and his crush on the older guys. When he finished, Kayo was sat their grinning,

“What are you smiling at? I’ve just been bearing my soul to you” Virgil asked, exasperated.  
“Just thinking, it does explain one thing I’ve always wanted to know.  
“Which is?”  
“Why you always wear those damn plaid shirts when we live on a tropical island.”

They both started laughing. It felt good to laugh. Virgil had finally told someone, finally opened up about himself and he was elated that Kayo was so supportive. There were still obstacles to overcome - Gordon, Alan, John, Scott and his Grandmother…  
As the thought crossed his mind, she appeared from round the corner. 

“If you two got time to gossip like a couple of schoolgirls then you got time to do your chores. Get to it.”

The pair let out slight sighs of dread, which earned Virgil a clip round the ear as his Grandmother shuffled past. It didn’t stop the spring in Virgil's step though, he bounded off to find the mop and bucket. He’d finally done it. He’d finally come out.

Things were looking brighter already.


End file.
